battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziggo
Ziggo was a robot built by Team Ziggy that competed in all six lightweight competitions of Battlebots. It was a full-body spinner with a bladed shell made from a steel wok. The name "Ziggo" was a portmanteau of its two insiprations - Johnathan Ridder's deceased cat Ziggy, and the dangerously destructive Blendo. Ridder's aim was to create a spinner like Blendo, but have it grab hold and claw deep into other robots like his cat used to do to house-guests. Ziggo was highly effective in both offense and defense, the whole of Ziggo became an unapproachable weapon when spinning at full speed, and its armor proved near impossible to damage. Ziggo was responsible for some of the greatest destruction seen in the lightweight class and was hailed as the most destructive lightweight in Battlebots. Ziggo had a very successful career, winning three championships, one royal rumble, and one "Most Aggressive" award. Robot History Long Beach 1999 In its debut, Ziggo easily disposed of Hot Air before beating both Executioner and Toe-Crusher by KO. After this, it was defeated by Defiant on a crowd vote and moved into the loser's bracket, where it faced Executioner for the second time, again winning by KO. In the final, Ziggo faced Defiant again. Failing to KO it, the fight went to a crowd vote, which Ziggo won, claiming its first championship. Season 1.0 After recieving a bye, Ziggo was faced against The Missing Link in its first fight. The Missing Link charged straight at Ziggo while it was spinning up to speed, but failed to slow the spinning down. Ziggo drove away and tried to attack The Missing Link, but was deflected off of the attatchment added to The Missing Link for this fight. Ziggo managed a glancing blow on one of The Missing Link's wheels, before managing to send The Missing Link flying with its next hit and tearing the wheel clean off. Ziggo attacked its crippled opponent again, ripping off the other wheel and making sparks fly. Immobilised, The Missing Link took a final hit from the killsaws and was counted out. Ziggo went through to face Das Bot in its next fight. Ziggo again caused a lot of destruction in this fight, doing huge damage to Das Bot. However, the impact of one of Ziggo's attacks caused it to ricochet into the spike strip, where it got stuck. Because of this, Das Bot surprisingly went through and Ziggo was eliminated, with it being freed from the spike strip with a crowbar after the fight. Ziggo wasn't finished, however, as it entered one of two lightweight consolation rumbles. Unfortunately, an early hit from Sallad caused it to ricochet into the spike strip and its flag arm broked in the process. Ziggo was left there for the rest of the rumble and obviously lost. Season 3.0 After destroying Wacker, Ziggo fought Shrike. Ziggo was avoided by Shrike for a while. Ziggo eventually hit Shrike hard and destroyed Shrike's left wheel. Its foe now immobile, Ziggo attacked Shrike one more time, ripping off its shell. Shrike was thus counted out, putting Ziggo in the next round where it fought Sallad. Season 4.0 In Ziggos first fight of Season 4.0., it had to beat SnowFlake. Ziggo was rammed repeatedly at the start of the fight by SnowFlake but Ziggo managed to knock SnowFlake away every time. Ziggo eventually damaged SnowFlakes plow but the Team Toad bot stayed aggressive until Ziggo hit SnowFlake Safety switch, causing its opponent to stop moving. snowflake was being counted out when it came back to life, but then died again shortly after. Ziggo then pushed SnowFlake into the killsaws, wher it was unable to get going again and was counted out. Ziggo had won by knock out and faced Serial Box Killer next. Wins/Losses: *Wins: 18 *Losses: 4 Merchandise Any appearances by Ziggo in merchandise are listed below: *Ziggo/Grip N' Grappler *Ziggo/BattleBots: Beyond The BattleBox *Ziggo/Battle Chains *Ziggo/MiniBot *Ziggo/ChromeBot *Ziggo/BattleBots Video game Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Lightweight Champions Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:"Most Aggressive Robot" Winners Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that appeared on television for all 5 seasons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants